lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Transcript:Pilota, prima parte
Episodio 1 - Scritto da: J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof Diretto da: J.J. Abrams -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- PRIMA SCENA - Giorno 1 - Foresta di bambù TITOLO dell'occhio di Jack che si apre e osserva il cielo attraverso dei bambù. Jack è sdraiato a terra e si contorce dal dolore. Jack vede un cane che gli corre incontro, fino a saltare oltre la sua testa. Jack si alza e dolorante controlla le ferite scostando la giacca, cerca in tasca e trova una bottiglietta di liquore. A questo punto si mette a correre attraverso la foresta di bambù, oltrepassa un albero sul quale è incastrata una scarpa bianca e raggiunge una spiaggia. SECONDA SCENA - Giorno 1 - Il primo campo spiaggia, Jack, si trova davanti alla scena di un incidente aereo dove molte persone stanno urlando. Ci sono molti feriti e uno dei motori dell'aereo è ancora in funzione. Charlie è molto vicino al motore. Jin grida. MICHAEL: Walt! Walt! SHANNON: Grida UOMO: Sta lontano dal carburante! Sta lì! osserva l'ala dell'aereo che si muove. UOMO #2: Aiuto! Qualcuno mi aiuti! La mia gamba! JACK: Ehi, vieni a darmi una mano. Anche tu corri, aiutaci, ci serve una mano. Tutti insieme al mio tre. Uno, due, tre! con l'aiuto di altri tre uomini, tre cui Locke, estrae il ferito da sotto i rottami, ha la gamba insanguinata. Jack cerca di fermare l'emorragia con la sua cravatta. CLAIRE: Qualcuno mi aiuti, per favore! Vi prego, aiutatemi, aiutatemi! è incinta, è in ginocchio con le mani nella sabbia e respira affannosamente. JACK: Portatelo via di qui, lontano da quella turbina! Dai, fate presto! corre attraverso i rottami per raggiungere Claire. CLAIRE: Aiutami ti prego non ce la faccio più, ho le contrazioni! JACK: Sta calma! A che mese sei? CLAIRE: All’ottavo mese! vede Boone che fa il massaggio cardiaco a Rose. JACK: Quanto tra una contrazione e l’altra? CLAIRE: Non lo so! Ne ho appena avute alcune! sta' aiutando un altro uomo a spostare il ferito alla gamba, quando vede un tizio che si avvicina alla turbina in funzione. LOCKE: Ehi fermo, non passare di li! Va via! tizio viene risucchiato dalla turbina che esplode. Parti infuocate del motore cadono su tutta la spiaggia. Jack copre Claire con il suo corpo per proteggerla. JACK: Senti! Ascolta bene! Non ti succederà niente credimi! Ma devi restare assolutamente ferma! CLAIRE: Sì! di dolore si volta nuovamente a controllare Boone che sta facendo la respirazione bocca a bocca a Rose. JACK Hurley: Ehi tu, vieni qua! con sguardo smarrito si volta verso Jack JACK: Voglio che porti questa donna lontana dai fumi, trascinala laggiù e stai con lei, se ha contrazioni a intervalli inferiori ai tre minuti chiamami! HURLEY: Ma stai scherzando! JACK: Torno subito! CLAIRE: Grazie! comincia a correre. HURLEY: Ehi, come ti chiami? JACK: Jack! HURLEY: Jack... corre ad aiutare Boone con Rose. JACK: Fermo, se non le pieghi un po' la testa all’indietro, mandi l’aria nello stomaco. BOONE: Sicuro? fa la respirazione bocca a bocca a Rose. BOONE: Lo stavo facendo! Sono un bagnino, ho il brevetto! JACK: Io lo restituirei quel brevetto, se fossi al tuo posto! BOONE : Non è il caso di fargli un buco nella gola? E poi infilarci una penna dentro? JACK: Sì, geniale! Va a cercare una penna! comincia a correre in cerca di una penna. BOONE: Qualcuno ha una penna? Ha una penna? Qualcuno ha una penna? JACK: Avanti! Avanti! Avanti! Avanti! comincia a respirare. Respiri a fondo! Respiri! sente rumore di metallo, è l'ala che si sta spezzando. Vede che sotto ci sono Claire e Hurley. Corre verso di loro gridando. JACK: Via! Via! Spostala, portala via da lì! Presto! Via! si spezza causando una forte esplosione a catena! Jack, Claire e Hurley mentre corrono, cadono a causa dello spostamento d'aria. Un pezzo della fusoliera dell’aereo in fiamme cade vicino a Charlie. JACK Claire: Tutto bene? CLAIRE: Sì! Sì! JACK Hurley: Tu? HURLEY annuendo: Eh! JACK: Resta qui con lei! HURLEY: Coso, ma dove vuoi che vada? cammina tra i rottami e la gente che scappa. Si avvicina alla sezione dell'aereo distrutta e guarda all'interno con disperazione. BOONE: Non sapevo quale andasse meglio. JACK: Vanno bene tutte, grazie. Boone rimane a osservare l'aereo, Jack apre una valigia e prende un kit per il cucito. TERZA SCENA - Giorno 1 - Zona appartata vicino al primo campo si allontana dalla spiaggia dirigendosi in una zona isolata. Con dolore i toglie la giacca, la camicia e la maglietta, insanguinate dalla ferita che ha sulla schiena. Jack controlla la ferita. Kate esce dalla giungla tenendosi i polsi. JACK: Scusami, sai usare un ago? KATE: Cosa? JACK: Hai mai aggiustato un paio di jeans? KATE: Io, ho cucito le tende del mio appartamento. JACK: Bene, fantastico. Ascolta, hai un secondo? Mi daresti una mano? si avvicina a Jack. KATE: A fare che? JACK: Per questa! la sua ferita insanguinata. Kate rimane impressionata per un momento. Me la chiuderei da solo, sono un medico! Ma non ci arrivo. KATE: Ti dovrei cucire la ferita? JACK: Sì, come se fosse una tenda. KATE: Per le tende ho usato una macchina da cucire. JACK: Non è difficile credimi! Ce la puoi fare! è preoccupata, Jack la guarda fiducioso. KATE: D'accordo ci provo! JACK: Grazie! prende la bottiglietta di vodka e la da a Kate. Per le mani. apre la bottiglietta e versa un po' di vodka sulla mano sinistra. JACK: Conservane un po', per la... per la ferita. KATE il kit da cucito: Hai un colore preferito? JACK ridendo:No, il nero è perfetto! versa la vodka rimanente sulla ferita, procurandosi un atroce bruciore. QUARTA SCENA - Giorno 1 - Il primo campo si accende una sigaretta. Claire osserva il suo pancione con i piedi immersi nella sabbia della riva dell'oceano. Hurley dispone i pasti recuperati dall'aereo in un vassoio. Locke siede sulla spiaggia osservando l'oceano. BOONE di utilizzare il telefonino: Avanti! ha tre bastoni in mano, ne butta uno sul falò acceso. SAYID Charlie: Ehi, tu! Come ti chiami? CHARLIE: Io? Charlie! SAYID: Charlie, devi tenere vivo il fuoco, non ci troveranno se non lo vedono. CHARLIE: Ok faccio io. Come ti chiami? SAYID: Sayid. CHARLIE: Sayid, faccio io Sayid! piange baciando l'anello che ha alla collana. QUINTA SCENA - Giorno 1 - Zona appartata vicino al primo campo. sta ricucendo la ferita di Jack. KATE: Rischio di vomitarti addosso. JACK: Stai andando alla grande. KATE: Sembra che tu non abbia paura, non capisco come fai! JACK: Beh, la paura è una cosa strana. Durante il mio tirocinio, il mio primo intervento fu di chirurgia spinale su una ragazza, una sedicenne. Alla fine, dopo tredici ore, la stavo richiudendo e... le lacerai la dura madre che riveste il midollo spinale è pieno di terminazioni nervose. E'... è una membrana sottilissima e, niente da fare, mi si ruppe. I nervi cominciarono a saltare fuori come se fossero capelli d'angelo. E il fluido spinale cominciò a colare. Il terrore fu improvviso, angosciante, e così vero. Ero cosciente di dover reagire. E presi una decisione. Che la paura facesse il suo corso, che si impadronisse di me, ma solo per cinque secondi, tanti gliene concessi. E iniziai a contare: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. E mi passò. Tornai al lavoro, la ricucii e tutto finì bene. KATE: Succedesse a me, scapperei senz'altro! JACK: No, non ne sono sicuro, sai, adesso non sei scappata. SESTA SCENA - Giorno 1 - Il primo campo notte, il cielo è pieno di stelle, tra i rottami sono stati accesi fuochi per illuminare la notte. Charlie si sta scrivendo sul nastro adesivo su 4 dita della mano le lettere F A T E (Destino), siede sopra un pezzo di ala dell'aereo accanto a Sayid. SAYID: A quest'ora sarebbero dovuti arrivare. CHARLIE: Uh! Chi? SAYID: Qualcuno. si sta dando lo smalto alle unghie dei piedi, Boone le si siede accanto e le porge una barretta di cioccolato. SHANNON: Ci manca che cominci a mangiare cioccolato. BOONE: Shannon, potremmo stare qui a lungo. SHANNON: Idiota, ogni aereo ha la scatola nera. Sanno esattamente dove siamo arriveranno presto. porge nuovamente la barretta a Shannon. Quando ci salveranno mangerò. insiste. Ho detto quando ci salveranno mangerò. mangia la barretta, scambiandosi occhiate di sfida con Shannon. Claire è seduta su un pezzo di aereo, Hurley le si avvicina facendo sobbalzare il rottame e sedendosi accanto a lei. Le porge uno dei pranzi dell'aereo raccolti in precedenza. HURLEY: Fame? CLAIRE: Sì, grazie! HURLEY: Hai avuto altre cose del bambino? CLAIRE: No, sto bene. HURLEY: Beh, coraggio eh. CLAIRE: Sì, anche tu. Hurley, lascia un pasto in più a Claire. MICHAEL Walt: Sei abbastanza coperto? annuisce. JIN Sun in Coreano: Non devi perdermi di vista. Devi seguirmi ovunque vada. Hai capito? annuisce. Non preoccuparti degli altri. Dobbiamo restare uniti. annuisce. preoccupata, osserva Jack mentre visita Edward Mars, rimasto ferito nell'incidente. KATE: Sopravviverà? JACK: Lo conosci? KATE: Era seduto accanto a me. ha un piccolo aereo ricavato da una foglia, lo muove in aria per capire come può essere avvenuto l'incidente. JACK: Eravamo senz'altro oltre i 10.000 metri quando è successo, con quel vuoto d'aria avremo perso almeno 60 metri di quota, la turbolenza era... io ho perso i sensi. KATE: Io no. Io l'ho seguita tutta. Quando la coda si è staccata nemmeno ho avuto il coraggio di guardare. E alla fine, si è staccata anche la parte anteriore... JACK: Che non è qui sulla spiaggia, e neanche la coda. Dobbiamo capire da che parte siamo arrivati. KATE: Perché? JACK: Nella speranza di ritrovare la cabina. Se è intatta potremo recuperare la trasmittente e lanciare un segnale. Aiuteremo le squadre di soccorso. KATE: E questo come lo sai? JACK: Ho preso qualche lezione di volo. Non faceva per me. KATE: Io ho visto del fumo, laggiù infondo alla valle. Se vuoi andare a cercare la cabina verrò con te. JACK: Non so ancora il tuo nome. KATE: Mi chiamo Kate. JACK: Jack. forte rumore si sente improvvisamente arrivare dalla giungla. Alcuni alberi si muovono. Locke si volta ad osservare. Walt si alza. Boone e Shannon si voltano. SHANNON: Che cos'è? si volta verso Jack interrogativa. Charlie e Sayid si alzano. CHARLIE: Strano forte, eh? WALT: E' Vincent? MICHAEL: Non è Vincent. CLAIRE: L'ha visto qualcun altro? HURLEY incredulo: Sì! SHANNON: Boone! si avvicinano per osservare meglio quello che accade, e si schierano sopra l'ala, mentre i rumori aumentano e gli alberi cadono. CHARLIE: Magnifico! SETTIMA SCENA - Flashback - Giorno 1 - Volo 815 osserva l'ala dell'aereo attraverso il finestrino. CINDY: Com'era il cocktail? JACK: Era buono. CINDY: Non lo dice con molta energia. JACK: Beh, era poco energico anche il cocktail. CINDY due bottigliette di vodka dal carrello e porgendole a Jack: Shhh! Non lo dica a nessuno. JACK: Non staremo infrangendo qualche severa norma dell'aviazione civile? si allontana. Jack mette una bottiglietta in tasca e beve il contenuto dell'altra. Rose è seduta nella stessa fila di Jack e sta sfogliando una rivista. Jack si alza e viene scostato da Charlie. CHARLIE: Permesso. CINDY a Charlie: Signore, mi scusi! ROSE: Ci doveva andare di corsa! CINDY Charlie insieme a JD: Signore, mi scusi! è seduto nel posto dietro a Rose. Jack si rimette a sedere, c'è una turbolenza, si mette la cintura. CINDY all'altoparlante: Signore e Signori, il Comandante ha acceso il segnale di allacciare le cinture. Per favore restate seduti con le cinture allacciate. JACK: E' normale. ROSE: Oh, lo so. E' che non amo molto volare. Mio marito continua a ripetermi che gli aerei tendono a restare in aria. JACK: Suo marito deve essere un uomo in gamba. ROSE: Glielo dica quando torna dal bagno, gli farà piacere. comincia a tremare molto forte. JACK: Le terrò compagnia io finché non torna. Tranquilla, sta per finire. turbolenza più forte fa sbalzare alcuni viaggiatori, l'aereo perde quota, vengono calate le maschere per l'ossigeno. I passeggeri si mettono le mascherine per l'ossigeno. OTTAVA SCENA - Giorno 2 - Il primo campo vede l'oceano e l'orizzonte. Jack osserva l'oceano. MICHAEL: Non sembrava un animale, non proprio almeno. ROSE: Il verso che faceva, continuo a pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di familiare. SHANNON: Ah sì, da dove viene lei? ROSE: Dal Bronx. CHARLIE: E se fossero scimmie? SAWYER: Certo scimmie, siamo sull'isola delle scimmie. HURLEY: Veramente non siamo neanche sicuri che questa sia un'isola, potrebbe essere una penisola o una zona disabitata... KATE alle spalle di Jack: Sei pronto? JACK: Kate, mi hai spiegato dov'era il fumo, posso andarci da solo. KATE: Voglio venire. JACK sorridendo: Ti servono delle scarpe adatte. sono le gambe di un cadavere. Kate si avvicina e delicatamente toglie le scarpe al cadavere. Kate alza lo sguardo e vede Locke, che gli sorride con i denti coperti da una buccia d'arancio. Kate prende le scarpe e si allontana. un gruppo di persone: Michael, Walt, Charlie, Sayid, Boone e Shannon, e Hurley si sta avvicinando. MICHAEL: Qualsiasi cosa fosse, era innaturale. CHARLIE: Qualcuno ha una crema solare? SHANNON: Sì, io. CHARLIE: Ah! SHANNON: Dov'è? HURLEY: Sentite, ho dato un'occhiata nella fusoliera. E' abbastanza macabra la scena, non sarà il caso di fare qualcosa per i... ferma e guarda Walt, cercando di non turbarlo. M-O-R-T-I? MICHAEL: Stai parlando dei morti? WALT: M-O-R-T-I. SAYID: Non è una cattiva idea. SHANNON: No, che se ne occupino i soccorritori. JACK al gruppo: Vado a cercare il muso dell'aereo, se trovo una trasmittente, per lanciare un segnale di soccorso, ci salvano prima. Tu a Boone terrai d'occhio i feriti. Se quello svenuto si riprende, deve restare calmo e non togliersi quella scheggia dal torace. Sono stato chiaro? BOONE: Sì, chiaro. Quello con la gamba ferita invece, il laccio ... JACK: L'emorragia si è arrestata. Ho già tolto il laccio. Dovrebbe cavarsela. BOONE: Ah sì, bene. Bravo. CHARLIE: Vengo anch'io. Ti do una mano. JACK: No grazie, non ne ho bisogno. CHARLIE: No, davvero. E poi non mi va di stare a guardare. annuisce. Eccellente! NONA SCENA - Giorno 2 - La giungla Kate e Charlie risalgono la vallata. KATE Charlie: Posso chiederti una cosa? CHARLIE: A me? Volentieri, ci speravo! KATE: Non ci siamo già visti? CHARLIE: No, lo ricorderei. KATE: Uhm. CHARLIE: Ho un'aria familiare, eh? KATE: Sì! CHARLIE: E non sai perchè. KATE: No, non lo so. CHARLIE: Eh già, io invece lo so. KATE: Lo sai? CHARLIE canticchiando: You all everybody, you all everybody! La conosci questa? KATE: L'ho sentita, ma non capisco che c'entra... CHARLIE: E' nostra! Dei "Drive Shaft"! Guarda questo anello, è del tour in Finlandia. Li conosci i "Drive Shaft"? KATE incredula: La band? CHARLIE: Sì, la band! KATE: Eri nei "Drive Shaft"? CHARLIE: Sono nei "Drive Shaft"! Suono il basso! KATE: Sul serio? CHARLIE: Sì, Charlie. Traccia 3 accompagnamento vocale. KATE: Beth, una mia amica è vostra fan. Vi adora. CHARLIE: Dammi il numero di Beth, la chiamo. Sarà un piacere. Dove abita? JACK raggiungendoli: Ehi! KATE Jack: Tu li conosci i "Drive Shaft"? CHARLIE cantando: You all everybody, you all every... body… JACK il capo: Muoviamoci! KATE: Erano forti. CHARLIE: Sono forti! Ci siamo ancora! Stiamo per tornare. Kate e Charlie si allontano. Vincent li osserva da dietro un cespuglio. osserva l'oceano, il cielo è pieno di nuvole. Jack, Kate e Charlie vengono raggiunti da una pioggia improvvisa. CHARLIE: Ragazzi è normale? Qua, si passa dal giorno alla notte, clima da fine del mondo. Assurdo no? Ragazzi! DECIMA SCENA - Giorno 2 - Il primo campo è seduto sulla spiaggia, gli altri sopravvissuti cercano riparo dal temporale. Jin ha trovato riparo con Sun, scaccia un uomo che si vuol riparare con loro. Hurley incontra Boone e Shannon che si dirigono a ripararsi dentro la fusoliera. HURLEY: E' meglio che non ci entrate lì, è pieno di cadaveri. si ripara sotto un telo, abbraccia Walt. Locke seduto sulla spiaggia guarda il cielo e apre le braccia. Alcuni alberi della foresta cominciano a muoversi. Claire li osserva riparata sotto l'ala dell'aereo, è con Rose. CLAIRE: Eccolo di nuovo. ROSE: Mio Dio! UNDICESIMA SCENA - Giorno 2 - La giungla Kate, e Charlie continuano a camminare nella giungla, sotto la pioggia. Raggiungono la parte anteriore dell'aereo, la osservano attoniti. JACK: Avanti, andiamo a vedere. avvicinano all'apertura e osservano la tragica situazione. CHARLIE: Troviamo quella ricetras... JACK: ...trasmittente. CHARLIE: ...trasmittente e andiamo via. per la sezione dell'aereo, scalando tra i seggiolini e i cadaveri. Jack raggiunge la porta della cabina, per aprire la serratura bloccata colpisce la porta otto volte con un estintore. JACK: Apriti! Apriti! Apriti... porta si apre e cade giù un cadavere. Stai bene? KATE: Sì. Tu? JACK: Sì. CHARLIE: Sto bene. Charlie sta bene se vi interessa. Arrivo! JACK Kate: Non serve che sali fin qui. KATE: Ce la faccio. e Kate entrano nella cabina di pilotaggio. KATE: Questa trasmittente che aspetto ha? JACK: E' una specie di walkie-talkie. a cercare. Il pilota si sveglia improvvisamente e tossisce. JACK: Ehi, puoi sentirmi? Kate Dammi quell'acqua. l'acqua al pilota Ecco. Bevi su. PILOTA aver tossito: Quanti sopravvissuti? JACK: 48 sicuri. Hai qualcosa di rotto? PILOTA: No, no. Ho solo la testa che... che mi gira. JACK: Sì, è una commozione forse. PILOTA: Da quanto è successo? JACK: 16 ore. PILOTA: 16? Sono arrivati? JACK: Non ancora. PILOTA: Sei ore dopo il decollo, la radio si è rotta. Persi i contatti, abbiamo virato per atterrare alle Fiji, quando abbiamo incontrato la turbolenza, eravamo mille miglia fuori rotta. Ci stanno cercando da un'altra parte. di sguardi perplessi. La ricetrasmittente! JACK: Bene, è quello che cercavamo. Tu, tu non muoverti, è meglio. PILOTA: No, sto bene. E' là dietro, dietro al sedile. Pilota prova ad utilizzare la ricetrasmittente. JACK Kate: Dov'è Charlie? PILOTA: Non funziona! KATE Charlie: Charlie? esce improvvisamente dal bagno. Che facevi nel bagno? CHARLIE sorridendo: Perché? si muove. Si sente uno strano rumore. PILOTA: Che diavolo era? JACK: Kate. rientra nella cabina con l'aiuto di Charlie. KATE: E' qua fuori! PILOTA: Cosa? Cosa è... JACK: Shhh. è terrorizzata. Un'ombra passa sui finestrini. Jack pulisce un finestrino per vedere fuori. Il pilota si alza, Kate prende il suo posto per vedere fuori. Il pilota appoggia la ricetrasmittente sul sedile e si sporge da un finestrino rotto. Charlie si mette in un angolo. Improvvisamente il corpo del pilota viene estratto dal finestrino e del sangue va a ricoprire i vetri. KATE: Grida CHARLIE: Ma che diavolo è successo? continua a sobbalzare e improvvisamente cade sul terreno. Jack cerca di recuperare la ricetrasmittente. KATE: Jack, andiamo! CHARLIE: Lasciala! riesce a prendere la ricetrasmittente. Kate, Charlie e Jack scappano dal relitto della parte anteriore dell'aereo. Corrono nella giungla, sotto la pioggia. JACK Charlie: Corri! cade con un piede avvolto in delle radici. CHARLIE: Aiuto! torna indietro ad aiutare Charlie. JACK: Uh, fermo! Charlie. Ok, ora corri corri! si rifugia da sola tra le radici di una pianta. KATE terrorizzata: J-J-J... Jaaaack! sopra di lei la pioggia che cade tra i rami. U-Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque! si guarda intorno terrorizzata, all'improvviso arriva Charlie. CHARLIE: Kate! entrambi a terra urlando. KATE: Dov'è Jack? CHARLIE: Non lo so! KATE: Non lo hai visto? CHARLIE: Sì, mi ha aiutato. KATE: E dov'è? CHARLIE: Non lo so! KATE: Come sarebbe, non lo so? CHARLIE: Ci siamo separati. Io ero caduto, lui è tornato ad aiutarmi. Quella cosa era... KATE: Tu l'hai vista? CHARLIE: No, no! Ma era là, eravamo morti, io almeno. Ma Jack è tornato indietro e mi ha aiutato. Ora però non lo so dov'è! improvvisamente di piovere. KATE: Andiamo a cercarlo. Subito. CHARLIE: Tornare là? Là? Kate quella cosa è gigantesca non so se te ne rendi conto? KATE: Allora non venire! si allontana lasciando Charlie a terra. CHARLIE alzandosi: Kate! aggirano per la giungla in cerca di Jack. CHARLIE: Ti ho sentito urlare. Hai gridato Jack! Io mi chiamo Charlie, invece. Che cos'è? si china a raccogliere un distintivo alato da terra. Nel riflesso di una pozzanghera vede il corpo di un uomo su un albero. CHARLIE: Cosa... ? JACK da una radura: E' il pilota! KATE negli occhi Jack: Hai visto cos'era? JACK: No, era dietro di me. Mi sono tuffato nei cespugli. CHARLIE: Ragazzi, come ve la spiegate una cosa del genere? Kate e Jack osservano dal basso il corpo sull'albero. TITOLI DI CODA